


What we will have

by afraidandshy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Small part for DaTzu, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afraidandshy/pseuds/afraidandshy
Summary: Sana and Chaeyoung decide to surprise Momo for her birthday.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 10





	What we will have

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Momo on Momo Day!! :D 
> 
> Kind of a continuation from my other fic. :)

Sana walked towards their front door dragging her feet. She had to record their new songs for the upcoming album. She had to change her schedule in the middle of the day because of some emergency with the music but the rest of the day was fine. 

She removes her shoes by the door and sees Ari running towards her to welcome her home. Momo pulls Sana into a hug when she finishes petting the dog. “Welcome home babe. Chaeyoung’s cooking dinner, we were supposed to surprise you with it but then you know, we’re not good at it.” Sana kisses her as she moves towards the kitchen.

Sana hugs Chaeyoung from behind and peeks at what she’s cooking. She’s making kimbap but is failing at rolling the food properly. Sana chuckles and hugs her tighter before washing her hands. “Chaeng, let me do it.” Sana says as she takes the food from her. 

Chaeyoung pouts. “But I was supposed to make it for you.” She tries to push Sana away once again but fails.

Sana stops and gives Chaeyoung a quick peck. “It’s okay baby. Thank you for trying. Just set the table and call Momo so we can have dinner.” 

Sana finishes making dinner quickly and she catches up with her girlfriends. They were talking about how Sana’s day went when the doorbell rings. Sana was about to stand up when Momo shakes her head and tells her to continue eating. Momo opens the door and welcomes Dahyun and Tzuyu inside. 

“Dahyun, Tzuyu eat before you go home.” Sana says as she sees the couple enter their kitchen.

“Sana unnie we just had dinner, it's date night today.” Dahyun chuckles. “We’re just here to pick up Ari and greet you guys.” Dahyun says as she gives Chaeyoung a hug.

Tzuyu picks up the dog after going around the table with her greetings. “We’ll see you tomorrow at shoot anyway, unnie. We’ll hang out there. You have to rest, I'm sure recording was hard.” Tzuyu says as she plays with Ari in her arms.

Sana smiles fondly at the pair playing with their so called baby. “Okay I guess you’re right. Take care going home” Sana pouts when she hears Chaeyoung laugh at her. “Babe they literally live next door” Sana’s pout is turned into a wide grin when everyone laughs.

“Okay, bye guys we’ll see you tomorrow!” Dahyun holds one of Ari’s paws to wave them goodbye.

Momo laughs at the silly action. “That dog is very cute. Can we please get a dog too?” Momo asks as she turns to her two girlfriends with puppy eyes.

Sana and Chaeyoung shake their heads at the action. She’s acting like a kid and she knows it works well on her girlfriends. “Unnie, we can’t get a dog now we’re supposed to have a comeback soon. That means we’ll never be home.”

Momo smiles. “That means we can get one after right? You’re indirectly saying yes to my request right?” She asks excitedly.

Sana laughs at her eagerness. “Yes, we’ll get one someday. We can talk about it soon. Now eat before I finish all the kimbap on your plate.” Sana watches Momo dancing in her seat happily and Chaeyoung laughing at her. The thought of getting a dog also excites her but right now seeing her girlfriends happy is enough for now. 

-

“Momoring it’s your turn” Sana says as she enters the dressing room. She gives Momo a kiss on the cheeks as she passes by her. She sits beside Chaeyoung and cuddles her immediately as she watches Momo leave the room.

Chaeyoung gives her shoulders a squeeze when she feels the tiredness from her. Sana hums and hugs her tighter. She’s almost falling asleep when she hears the other speak. “Babe, maybe we should buy Momo unnie a dog for her birthday.”

Sana sits up and nods. “Babe that’s a great idea!!” She jumps in her seat in excitement. Chaeyoung laughs at her and tries to calm her down. “Babe calm down and keep quiet we want it to be a surprise.”

Sana inhales deeply to steady her heart. “Okay, so how do we do this? When are we going to look for a dog? Oh my god it’s her birthday in two weeks. We don’t have time. We have to pick the perfect dog. What if she doesn’t like the dog? What if she finds out we’re gett-”

“Hey babe I told you to calm down.” Chaeyoung interrupts her panic and laughs at her. “Breath with me c’mon. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.” She laughs once Sana tells her she’s okay and hugs her. “You have to stop panicking. We can plan about it now since she’s not here and we’ll ask the others for help you know they’d be willing to help.”

Sana hums as she hugs Chaeyoung tighter. “I think we should ask Jeongyeon and Tzuyu to bring her to the shelter or dog cafe tomorrow to get to know which breed she wants. You think they can help?”

“I’ll message them now about it to see if they can. Also we have recording on her birthday to be exact. When do you think we should do it?” Chaeyoung asks as she types on her phone to ask her members about the plan.

“Her birthday is on a Monday and we have a schedule on the day before that. Let’s ask manager unnie the final schedule.” Sana says as she snuggles even closer to Chaeyoung.

“You’re right. By the way, Jeongyeon unnie and Tzuyu said yes to taking Momo unnie to a shelter tomorrow.” Chaeyoung hugs Sana tighter when she notices her girlfriend almost falling asleep. “You should go to sleep. Momo unnie won’t take long anyway and we should be able to go home when she’s done.”

-

Chaeyoung stands up when her phone rings and smiles as she sees Sana’s name pop up. She was getting the dog while Sana cooks for tonight's surprise. 

“Did you get him already?” Sana greets her excitedly. Chaeyoung laughs at her girlfriend's voice. “What not even a hello? Just straight to the dog?” Chaeyoung hears her girlfriend sigh and she knows that she’s now pouting. “I’m just kidding, baby. Yes I got him and we’re on our way home now. I also got the decorations so I’d be able to help you once we get home.”

“I’m so excited to see him!! I have to go check the food now baby, don’t want them burning. Take care going home okay? I love you” Sana says. “Yes. See you soon baby! I love you too” Chaeyoung replies as she drops the call. 

Chaeyoung can’t believe the luck they got in planning this surprise for Momo. Without even asking for help from the managers, their schedules for the week was perfect. Luckily, Momo was given a schedule today while her and Sana both had free days. 

Her thoughts were broken as the vet caught her attention. She got the dog checked up before taking him home to make sure he’s good to go . “Let’s get you home baby.” She says to the dog as she picks him up.

She finally gets home after an hour. Traffic was horrible but it’s a good thing that the dog was calm during the car ride. She hears Sana’s rapid footsteps before she sees her running from the kitchen. Sana is quickly by her side and instantly asks to carry the dog after a quick hello.

“Wow is this how I’m getting greeted starting today? Just a quick kiss and then it’s ‘off to the dog’?” Chaeyoung scoffs playfully while folding her arms. Sana quickly looks up and grins, “Yes!” She sees the shocked reaction from Chaeyoung and laughs. “I’m kidding baby, don’t pout. You’ll still be number 1 in my heart with Momo.” She gives Chaeyoung a peck as she smiles. “Although I don’t know about Momo. She might put us both after this cute baby.” She says as she plays with the dog.

“Well, I guess that’s true.” Chaeyoung agrees. “Let me fix up his things and I’ll decorate the place. Are you gonna play with him?” Sana nods in response.

She was fixing up the table when she got a text from Momo saying that she’s almost home. “Sana, Momo’s almost home. I think we should put him inside the room now.” Chaeyoung shouts from the dining room. “Oh don’t forget to give him a toy so he wouldn’t make much noise.”

After a few minutes they hear the door open and they’re standing by the table ready with the surprise. Sana was holding flowers while Chaeyoung was holding chocolates and wine. Momo walks into the kitchen and instantly smiles.

“Happy birthday baby!!” Sana and Chaeyoung shout at the same time. They’re tackled into a hug before they even finish their sentence. Momo was crying and they could only hug her to calm her down.

“Hey baby don’t cry. You’re supposed to be happy! We got you a good surprise!” Chaeyoung says as she rubs Momo’s back. “Yes she’s right Momoring. Stop crying.” Sana says as she wipes the tears on Momo’s face.

Momo shakes her head and sighs when she calms down. “I just had a very tiring day and I wasn’t expecting a surprise.” Momo gives each a kiss “I love you both so much.” They stay silent for a while before Momo speaks again “Okay time to eat. No more emotions.” Both Sana and Chaeyoung laugh at her as they sit down to eat.

They talk about Momo’s day during dinner and hear all the things she did for shooting. “Wow baby, I can’t wait to watch that episode! It sounds fun.” Sana says as she refills their cups with wine. “Hey are you sure we can drink this much? Don’t we have a recording tomorrow?” Momo asks as Sana finishes pouring her a full cup. 

“Actually, I got the managers to reschedule our recording to the next day so we can sleep in tomorrow for your birthday!” Chaeyoung says excitedly. Momo smiles widely at the news “Yes! More cuddling time. My hero.” Momo acts like a princess in a story and Chaeyoung gives her a kiss.

Momo laughs and grabs both her girlfriends hands. She gives them a squeeze. “Thank you. Both of you. You didn’t have to do anything for me yet you gave me a surprise dinner and a free day.” She looks at both of them before giving their hands another squeeze. “I love you both.” 

“I love you too baby.” Chaeyoung says as she gives her quick kiss. “Momoring you deserve everything in this world. We’ll give it to you if we could. I love you too.” Sana says and kisses her too. 

“You guys are the best. You make everything perfect.” Momo smiles at them. Chaeyoung and Sana look at each other and nod indicating it was time. Momo sees the interaction and wonders, “What’s going on? What’s with the nodding to each other?” 

“Well we can make it even more perfect.” Chaeyoung says and laughs at Momo’s confused face. “Go check the bedroom baby.”

Momo gasps. “Is it that big? Did you get me a new TV?” Momo stands up from her seat and jumps in place. 

“Just go check baby. I’m sure you’ll love it.” Sana says when she takes Chaeyoung’s hand to follow Momo.

Momo opens the door and sees him. He jumps from the bed and runs towards Momo even before she could say anything. He’s jumping continuously in hopes of getting picked up. Momo squeals in excitement as the dog licks her face. 

“You got me a dog? I thought we were gonna talk about it.” Momo asks while hugging him tighter.

“Yes. But we wanted to surprise you and now’s a good time to get one. We’ll just be having end of the year performances. Practices won’t happen that often and we only record a few things now.” Sana replies as she hugs Momo from behind.

“Yeah, and when you go home to Japan I’ll take him home with me to my parents so he doesn’t have to fly.” Chaeyoung says as she hugs both of them. “Well, that’s if it’s okay with you.” Chaeyoung looks down as she says quietly.

Momo chuckles and snuggles towards her more. “Of course babe. He’s your dog too.” Momo gives her cheek a kiss when she smiles widely. “Oh, what’s his name anyway? We keep calling him ‘him’ and not by his name.” Momo questions her girlfriends.

“Oh. Well we got him for you so you should name him baby.” Sana says as she gets the dog from her to play with him.

Momo thinks. She thinks very hard. Chaeyoung chuckles at her serious face. “Just pick something you love baby. Like maybe a food, or a song, or a character.” 

Momo gets it. She knows the name. She knew once she heard Chaeyoung say it. 

“BOO!” Momo shouts. “His name is Boo! Like from Monsters Inc.” She explains excitedly. She crouches to the floor and takes his face into her hands. “Your name is gonna be Boo. Okay? Boo” She laughs as the dog wags his tail and tries to climb up to her arms.

“I guess his name is Boo.” Chaeyoung shrugs when she turns to Sana and they lock eyes. Sana nods. “It looks like he loves it.” 

Sana stands and hugs Chaeyoung looking at the two playing together. “I guess we did a good job baby. She loves him. You did great today” She gives her a kiss as a reward. Chaeyoung smiles into the kiss. “You did great today too.” She whispers.

“Hey what about me? Where’s my kisses?” They hear as Momo stands up and looks at them. They turn to see her pouting and give her kisses to make up for it. 

“Okay, time for bed. Tomorrow we will stay in the whole day because it’s your birthday and you love sleeping.” Sana suggests as she pulls away from the kiss.

“Or we can go to the park and bring Boo and we will buy him toys and his bed and whatever he wants.” Momo smiles giddily.

“I can’t believe you’ve had him for less than an hour and you’re already ready to spoil him so much.” Momo pouts as Chaeyoung jokes. “But okay if that’s what you want.”

“Can you believe she’d rather go out than sleep on a day off?” Sana scoffs and bends down to pick up Boo. “We couldn’t even do that and we’re her girlfriends. I guess you’re very special.” Sana says to the dog.

Momo pushes her lightly and rolls her eyes. “Hey! You guys love cuddle days don’t try denying it!” They laugh at her fake annoyance. “But yes he is special and I will spoil him.” She pets Boo’s head and looks up to both her girlfriends. “I bet you’ll both be spoiling him too. Someday you’ll buy him things he won’t need.” She points at them while squinting and laughs.

“Oh I will.” “Of course I am.” They say at the same time and Momo shrugs in victory.

Momo takes Boo from Sana and walks towards his cage. “Okay Boo time for bed. Tonight you’ll sleep here but tomorrow we’ll go buy you your bed.” Momo says as she puts him inside.

Momo climbs the bed after her nightly routine and stays in between her two girlfriends. She gives them kisses before she snuggles in between them to sleep. It was quiet and everybody was almost asleep when she speaks up. “Thank you for today. I love you both so much. I can’t wait to have adventures with the two of you and Boo. I love you very much.”

All she remembers before falling asleep are the two lips that kisses her cheeks and the soft I love you’s whispered in her ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to this writing thing so if you have positive criticisms please tell me! :D
> 
> Ask me on cc: afraidandshy  
> Follow me on twitter: @namimosbaby


End file.
